


A Tooru le gustan las chicas

by nes_sly



Category: Princess Princess
Genre: M/M, Shonen-ai, negación
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nes_sly/pseuds/nes_sly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Tooru le encantan las chicas, ellas son hermosas, con delicados cuerpos y gestos. Son muy atractivas. Por ninguna razón se siente atraído por su amigo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tooru le gustan las chicas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No me pertenece ningún personaje de Princess princess.
> 
> ¡Buenos días! Esta es mi primera publicación en esta página, tan solo estoy probando como funciona todo esto. Princess princess es uno de mis fandoms favoritos y me da mucha pena lo vacío que esta aquí y en otros lados. Es por eso que escribo de ellos :D. Este es u nantigua fic que publiqué en FF.

Realmente no podía entender por qué no extraña del todo su antigua escuela. Un lugar normal con chicas y chicos, sin peculiares costumbres de travestir seleccionados miembros del alumnado. Bueno, en realidad sería feliz de estar en un lugar sin esa peculiar costumbre, andar vestido de mujer y hacer morritos puede llegar a ser una real mierda.

Él siempre ha sido popular con las chicas, ellas siempre se han sentido atraídas hacia su persona. Y él se siente atraído por ellas, así que no tienes problemas con tenerlas rondándole y sonriéndole con coquetería.

Porque a él le gustan las mujeres.

Le encantan.

No existe nada mejor como una fina cintura, un cuerpo con atractivas formas esbeltas y suave piel. Pelo largo y sedoso. El cabello rubio es muy bonito y siempre, siempre, se ha sentido tentado de enredar sus dedos en ese tipo de pelo.  Pero cuando está acompañado de una alegre personalidad, sonrisa destellante y una mente astuta, Tooru cae rendido a los pies de la dueña de tales atributos.

Una hermosa mujer. Siempre ha imaginado a su chica ideal con esas características. Que su mejor amigo se vea igual a esta descripción cuando realiza su tarea de princesa, no es una de las razones por la cual desea quedarse en este lugar. No. Él se quiere quedar para quedarse con sus amigos, nunca antes había tenido amistades tan cercanas como la que ellos le otorgan, es cierto que aún le quedan muchas coas por conocer de ellos y esa es una de las razones para quedarse, conocerlos mejor, no perderlos.

De todas formas, Yuujiro es mucho más interesante como él mismo que como chica, sin todas esas falsas expresiones, sonrisas angelicales  o uno que otro artificio utilizado para darle vida a la princesa.  El rubio es excelente conversación, es entretenido molestarlo y también aliarse con él para fastidiar a Mikoto.

El querer pasar todo el tiempo posible junto al otro no es nada fuera de lo común, ¿eso es lo que desean los amigos cierto? Pasar el rato compartiendo un buen momento, dar vueltas por la ciudad juntos y quizás durante las vacaciones buscar chicas para pasar un momento interesante con el sexo opuesto.

Si, a Tooru le gustan definitivamente las mujeres. Tocarlas, besarlas, esas delicadas manos femeninas  acariciando tentativamente su cuerpo.

Aunque Yuujiro tiene manos delicadas también, además una figura esbelta con una cintura pequeña, cabello rubio largo y sedoso. Sin olvidar sus verdaderas sonrisas, no la de princesa, que parecen sacar lo más delicado de su interior mostrando su vulnerabilidad. Es simplemente un hombre hermoso.

Tooru, si te gustan las mujeres ¿por qué siempre sientes un cosquilleo en tu estómago cuando ves una de esas escasas sonrisas del rubio? ¿Por qué no eres capaz de permanecer tranquilamente  en la misma habitación que él?

Quizás, sólo quizás, deberías reconsiderar tu inclinación sexual. Quizás, sólo quizás, esa sea la razón por la cual no has podido llegar al final con una suave, pequeña y delicada chica.

 


End file.
